


ice hearts with too much love

by whichlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Canon, Victor centric, i need the reads im sorry, i wrote this in 10 minutes, lets all be honest theres only a little victuuri at the end, nonbinary victor is in here too, or doing my nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Skater's hearts are as fragile as ice, and sometimes they get broken over and over and over and over and over again





	

**Author's Note:**

> i blame rabbit for this otherwise i would have procrastinated till the end of time so. thanks alec and kat.

Yakov agreed to teach him, and Victor was happy. 

Yakov's teachings were not so happy. Silver wasn't good enough for a star. And didn't he want to be a star?

Stars smile and wave, they do not mean it, he laughs after Victor's first competition. 

Victor learns to hide his feelings from the crowd and puts on his smile and is kind, because people love a kind face. Kind faces get cheers. And if he can't get gold, he wants cheers.

-

When he starts to gain confidence, and win golds, Victor starts to think maybe he likes boys. 

He kisses one under the starlight on his fifteenth birthday.

When Yakov finds out, he isn't angry that it's a boy Victor kissed. He's angry because the boy is a distraction. 

Victor hides his love. No more girls, or boys, no more distractions.

Just the ice of the rink and the ice starting to form in his heart.

-

Victor has long hair, and his outfit is supposed to suggest he could be a boy or a girl.

Truthfully, he doesn't feel like either.

But he learned long ago that what he felt didn't matter.

-

It isn't any special occasion when his parents get him a dog. A poodle, a small fluffy brown thing. 

Victor's heart melts on sight, and he picks them up and holds them against his chest. No more ice, just love.

For the first time in a long time, he cries that night, and the poodle is right there with him.

-

VIctor meets Yuri Pliestsky and wants to protect him. It's an odd feeling. He thinks his heart was too frozen over to feel soft, protective emotions towards anyone but Makkachin. 

He trains him, and he likes the kid. 

Yakov pulls him aside one day before a competition and says if he doesn't win gold he can't train with Yuri.

That's the first time Victor's frozen heart melts itself with love from the inside out and shatters.

It happens more times than he can count after that.

-

Victor is tired. He thinks by now, maybe he's frozen his heart enough to where it can be cold as ice. Ice is fragile. He built up cold walls around it, to protect it. 

To protect himself.

Makkacin nudges his phone, and he almost drops it. He opens his mouth to respond, but movement catches his eye. Makkachin landed him on a video.

It's a boy, dancing to his song, with his choreography. Victor thinks he's beautiful.

He can feel all those walls he spent such a long time building up melting down again.


End file.
